In a conventional image forming apparatus, a sheet carried from a sheet feeding tray is sent into an image forming part by a carrying roller, and printing onto the medium is performed (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-196461 (page 5, FIG. 1)).
When a medium is jammed in a carrying route, it is difficult to remove the jammed medium.